1. Field
A compensation film and a display device including the compensation film are disclosed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flat panel displays may be classified into a light-emitting display device capable of emitting light by itself and a non-emissive display device requiring a separate light source. A compensation film may be employed for improving the image quality of the flat panel display.
However, compensation films may have a strong viewing angle dependency, where visibility may be deteriorated toward the side direction.